Dreams
by crazysockmonkeys
Summary: A collection of Niles' dreams about Daphne.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hi everyone! This is the first time for me to write Frasier since I've had this account, so bear with me! I would love to hear your feedback, so please review! I will try to get new chapters to you as soon as I can.**

**Just so you know, each chapter is a new dream. There are put in order from the first one he had to the most recent one.  
**

**I hope you'll enjoy my story!  
**

**-crazysockmonkeys  
**

* * *

From the second I met Daphne, I've had dreams about her. My dreams are usually cloudy and vague, but these dreams are clear and colorful. They are what keep me going in life, and every time I close my eyes to go to sleep I long for her to visit me.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm alone. In the study, reading my book, but I'm not thinking about that. I'm thinking about Daphne. All of a sudden I hear footsteps coming down the hallway, and I know it can't be Maris because you never hear Maris walk. The door opens and Daphne's head peeks in. She's smiling, her brown hair in curls down her shoulder. She opens the door and steps in, and to my absolute delight she's wearing the red dress I had her put on once when I told her I was shopping for Maris. When I see her my heart stops because she is so outrageously beautiful. Her feet are bare as if she took of her shoes to get comfortable, and she's not wearing any jewelry, not even her choker with the crystal attached to it. She closes the door and leans on it, pressing her palms against it. "Hello, Daphne," I tell her. "Hello, Niles," she whispers. As she begins to walk over to me, the entire world as I know it slips away. Maris doesn't exist. Daphne isn't forbidden to me anymore. All that matters is she and I in this room, right now. She reaches me and sits on the arm of my chair. Had it been anyone else it would have bothered me, but as of now I barely even notice. She gently grabs my tie and pulls me in tightly for a kiss, one that makes my heart race like nothing I have ever felt before. It is the sweet sensation of love finally expressed, full of the passion, the devotion, the desire that I feel for her. She pulls away from me and says, "I love you, Niles." I touch her beautiful face and tell her, "I love you too, Daphne. I love you more than anything else in the world. All I want is for us to be together forever." She nods. "We will. Just wait."


	3. Chapter 3

Sunset. The sun is spread out across the sky in an array of colors and glowing clouds. It reflects over the ocean like someone has painted the water and all the colors are starting to run. We watch it together, just she and I, studying the bright, wonderful sky. I look over at Daphne. She is even more beautiful than the sky itself, with her hair blowing gently in the wind. I can smell the sweet aroma of it from here. I have my arms locked around her, and her head leans on my shoulder. I give her a kiss on the cheek. Daphne laughs, turns and gives me one hard on the lips. I wonder what I've done to deserve it. I take her hand and we start walking down the beach. We talk just like we do at Frasier's house. We talk about little things, the weather, the water, the sunset. And she tells me stories, stories about her family, stories about my brother and my dad. Suddenly she gets tired, and I decide to carry her. I pick her up and we still walk down the shore, looking in to each other's eyes. But her eyes suddenly close, and I realize that she has fallen asleep. I hug her body close to me as I reach the end of the beach and night has fallen.


	4. Chapter 4

Music. It seems to echo from every end if the ballroom as Daphne and I dance. It is like the night of the Snow Ball, except now we are alone and we aren't acting. She wears the same red dress that she wore that night, the one that makes me feel dizzy when I see her in it. As we glide across the floor I am reminded of how talented she is as a dancer. "Daphne, you really are a goddess," I tell her. She smiles. "Thank you, Niles, but I'm hardly as perfect as you think I am." She does a turn and then comes back into my arms. "You are the most wonderful thing to ever walk this earth. I love you." I say to her. "And I love you, Niles," she responds. Suddenly the tango music comes on again. "Shall we?" I ask her. She takes my hand, and it is just like before. We fly across the floor perfectly, and at the end she kisses me yet again. This time I don't have to face the fact that it was all for show. All night she teaches me new dances, and I never once have to let go of her.


	5. Chapter 5

Flowers. Flowers are everywhere. I remember Daphne saying that she'd never been to the botanical gardens before. _I would take you, _I had though. And now, I am there with her on a little wooden bridge in the middle of the garden. The creek below us makes a soft babbling sound, and the sun reflects off of it perfectly. I pick a flower off a bush next to me and give it to her. "It reminds me of you, my love," I say. She takes it in her smooth, delicate hands and brings it to her nose to smell it. "Thank you, Niles, it's beautiful," she says as she places it in her hair. As I stand and take in how stunning she is, I whisper, "Exactly." She runs her fingers through my hair and to me it feels like heaven to me. This time, I am the one who kisses her magnificent lips. I put my arms around my waist and make an effort to pull her in closer to me, and as I do I can smell the beautiful flower. _As if her hair needs to smell any better, _I think. She gently pulls away from me after a while and grabs my hand. "Now Niles, show me more of this wonderful garden." As we walk away I can hear the sounds of the creek, but it is nothing compared to the sweet sound of Daphne's voice as she talks to me. All around us are graceful butterflies and colorful plants, but none of them make me feel quite as carefree as she does. "You are an angel, Daphne. And you deserve to be told that every day." She chuckles. "Niles," she says playfully, and she puts her head on my shoulder as we keep walking.


	6. Chapter 6

Lights. None of them are as bright as she is. We stand on Frasier's balcony late at night, the wind gently blowing and the glowing moon setting the perfect mood. We stand, silent, holding hands as we stare out at the thousands of lights that make up the Seattle skyline. There are no words to describe how beautiful she looks with the sparkling city lights illuminating her face. "I wish I could hold on to this moment forever," I tell Daphne. "I do too," she says, "I never want to leave." I softly put her hands on my shoulders and pulled her into me, kissing her in the dim light. My heart flutters, and everything else seems so far away now. I can feel her heart beating and her hair brushes against my cheek. It feels like softer than the most rare silk of all. We pull apart gently, but we don't move away from each other. Rather, we stand there with our noses almost touching, and I realize that I suddenly feel so _warm. _Not hot, just warm. Then I notice that I am looking straight into her eyes, and I know why. Daphne steps back a little bit and leans against the rail. "Sorry, me knees are just a bit wobbly," she says, smiling. "Your knees are wobbly? Daphne, I can't even get my legs to move!" I tell her, chuckling a little bit. She laughs, a long, vivacious laugh that doesn't help my current condition any more so. She extends her arm and I grab her hand and take some shaky steps to meet her at the railing. "You are so gorgeous," I tell her, and I smooth a hand over her face smoothly and gracefully, like the warm wind that eases slowly through the night.


	7. Chapter 7

The air is cold. The wind is blowing. Daphne and I walk closely together to keep warm as all around us people give jealous stares. We are walking around the streets of Seattle, window shopping in her case, but for me just being with her is enough. We hold hands through our gloves, but I can still feel the electricity. Light gray clouds hang over us, and we both hope it won't rain, because if it did, this wonderful moment would have to end. In this fantastic world of my dreams, Donny doesn't even exist and neither does Mel, it is just she and I together. As we come across Café Nervosa, we go in and decide to order something to take with us. The people around us stop and look at Daphne, they too realizing how beautiful she is. I want to tell them all that _I'm_ with her, that she loves _me_ of all the people in the world. Daphne doesn't even seem to notice the looks of awe she is getting. _Perhaps she has gotten used to them by now, _I thought. _After all, she_ is_ perfect. _We retrieve our coffee and begin to head out the door, but before we get too far I grab her and kiss her right in the middle of the café. The sheer thrill of doing something so spontaneous strikes me, but stronger is the immense love I feel for Daphne. Not long after that we leave the café, back onto the streets. The coffee doesn't feel half as warm as my life when Daphne is with me.


	8. Chapter 8

Now that Daphne and I are a couple, every day is like a dream. I can dream about her and when I wake up, she is there, sleeping next to me. Nothing will ever match that feeling.

This past summer, Daphne, David and I took a vacation to a quaint Florida beach town. David, though he was (and still is) eight years old already, had never seen the ocean. Our first night there, we headed to the magnificent beach, just to let him see it before sunset. When we arrived, he quickly took off his sandals to let his toes squish in the sand, and he ran to the edge of the water, putting his feet in it. I was going to say something about getting the bottom of his jeans wet, but Daphne kicked off her shoes too and ran by his side to join him, splashing David a little bit as she hit the water. "Hey!" he said with a smile, and he kicked and splashed her back. Daphne laughed, her long hair floating behind her in the wind. She dipped her hand and flung it at him, causing more laughter between the two. As I watched them splash each other, laughing both at the situation and at the beauty of the night, I could not help but wonder, _Is this a dream? _It seemed like one. It could not have been more perfect. Everything I could ever want in life was right here in with me, and I watched with a smile as David hugged his mother. They looked so much alike in the face, with their brown hair and brown eyes. Suddenly I realized that there were tears in my eyes. The two walked over to me hand in hand, Daphne telling me, "Alright, Niles, Davey and I are ready to go." As she passed me, I grabbed her hand and squeezed it tightly. And she squeezed back.

The End


End file.
